Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140615140024
Die Mädchen waren froh wieder beisammen zu sein, doch mussten sie noch immer einen Weg finden, dort weg zu kommen. "Mei.. was wolltest du uns erzählen?" Nina schaute sie eindringlich an. "Azrael diente einmal Luzifer. Er war es, zusammen mit Luzifer, der den ersten Dämon erschaffen hatte, das heißt, er war es auch, der Astaroth erschuf." Die Jägerinnen tauschten Blicke aus. Die einen besorgt die anderen verwirrt. "Es stimmt, dass Weatta mal unter Azraels Komando stand, doch nicht im Himmen, sondern in der Hölle. Sie hatten sich beide Gott abgewand, doch Azrael schaffte es wieder auf den richtigen Weg. Er ging zu Gott zurück und bekam sogar seinen Posten genau unter den Erzengeln zurück." Melissa hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. "Alles schön und gut, oder eher schlecht und scheiße, aber warum erzählst du uns das?" "Ganz einfach. Ihr hab doch sicher schon gemerkt, dass ich mich verändere, wenn wir gegen Dämonen kämpfen, oder nicht?" Meis Blick schweifte durch die Runde. Alle nickten und Bridget wurde etwas nervös. Sie mochte diese Kälte nicht, welche Mei dabei ausstrahlte. "Azrael ist der Engel des Todes. Er ist schon immer durch die beiden Welten, Himmel und Hölle, gewandelt. Bei seinem aufendhalt in der Hölle allerdings, ist etwas an ihm hängen geblieben. Eine Abscheu und Kälte gegenüber Dämonen." Wieder wurden Blicke ausgetauscht. "Sollte ich jemals durchdrehen, dann verbrennt mich mit heiligem Öl." "Was?! Nein! Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, oder?!" Bridget war entsetzt. "Das werden wir bestimmt n-" Mei legte ihr einen Finger an die Lippen. "Bitte ich will euch nicht weh tun und dir schon gar nicht Bridge." Das aufgebrachte Mädchen wollte etwas sagen, doch bemerkte sie eine Veränderung im Gesicht des Engels. Mei schob sich an ihr vorbei und stellte sich vor die Gruppe, als wäre sie eine schützende Mauer. "Ehh ist alles okay Flattermann?" Ina konnte natürlich nicht anders. Im Wald vor ihnen raschelten die Blätter und es kam jemand zum Vorschein. Sein Kopf brannte und sah aus wie ein Schädel. "Da seid ihr ja." Seine Stimme war dunkel und verzerrt. "Sind wir hier bei Ghost Rider gelandet, oder was is los?" gab Ina sarkastisch von sich. Meis Miene war wie versteinert. Keine Gefühle. Nichts. Außer eine Sache. Purer Hass. Das war er. Der erste Dämon. "Mei ich bin es." Der Schädel hörte auf zu brennen und verwandelte sich in einen normalen Kopf. In den von Connor. Das Mädchen stand noch immer dort, ohne den Blick ab zu wenden. "Connor?!" fragten die anderen verwirrt und erschrocken. "Ich bin hier um euch zu retten." ''Es war natürlich so klar, dass der Typ wieder den Retter in der Not spielen muss. Und retten? Wo vor denn bitte? Fleischfressenden Sandkörnern? ''dachte Bridget angepisst. "Ich war der Einzige, der hier her konnte. Warum wird euch Selena erklären, sobald wir zurück sind." Connor musterte Mei. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder klar. Der Hass und die Wut verebbten. ''So eine scheiße! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Erst hatte Azrael was mit Luzi am schaffen und jetzt ist Connor auch noch der erste Dämon der von Az erschaffen wurde?! Ich dreh hier noch durch!! ''